The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for testing image pipelines.
Product labeling and security packaging are important components of brand protection, product tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Such labels/packages must be authorized (i.e., access to them should be privileged), authenticable (e.g., containing encoded/encrypted information that can be decoded/decrypted for security purposes), and unique (i.e., differentiable from any other printed material). In an effort to create such labels/packages, a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark may be added. Furthermore, measures are often taken to enhance the probability that the product cannot be counterfeited, for example, by adding authenticating data (i.e., payload information) to the deterrent or mark, and/or by generating non-security printed areas with signatures idiosyncratic to their printing process (e.g., print engine type, print settings, etc.) which can be analyzed forensically.